


The Good Witch - Dean Benny Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is poison. He knows this, and his brother and angel must agree as they let him drive away in the dark of the night. Tired and emotionally drained, Dean drives with no destination in mind other than somewhere far away from people he doesn't want to hurt anymore. He may not have a destination in mind, but a destination has picked him. A destination in the form of a magical pull, a surprisingly docile brown bear, and an offer of a future as one of the very things he has hunted his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Witch - Dean Benny Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Dean/Benny Big Bang story, [The Good Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7605061/chapters/17308882), by ambersagen.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://sisterslaughter165.deviantart.com/art/Background-2-372331213)  



End file.
